dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crispin Freeman
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |family = Cassidy Freeman (sister) Clark Freeman (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |first_appearance = The Slayers |active = 1998-present |status = Active |website = Crispin Freeman }}Crispin Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor who has provided voice-overs in numerous English language versions of Japanese anime, cartoons and video games. He is known for his roles as Holland Novak in Eureka Seven, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Jeremiah Gottwald in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Alucard in Hellsing and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Crispin Freeman is the oldest of three children. He attended the Latin School of Chicago, where he graduated in 1990. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree from Williams College, majoring in Theater and minoring in Computer Science. Afterward, he earned his Master of Fine Arts degree from Columbia University in Acting and performed on Broadway in New York City, at the American Repertory Theater in Cambridge, at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles, at Cincinnati's Playhouse in the Park and at the Williamstown Theater Festival. As a child, Freeman was greatly influenced by anime shows such as Speed Racer and Battle of the Planets. Later, he discovered Voltron, Star Blazers and Robotech, being quoted in the January 1999 issue of America Interview saying, "That show really blew me away." Freeman has also stated that the reason he got into the industry was because of the anime television show The Vision of Escaflowne. Freeman initially got involved in the anime voice-over industry when a friend of his landed a role in Peacock King. Knowing Freeman was a big anime fan, his friend suggested he call up Central Park Media and apply for a job doing English dubs. When originally approached about dubbing, he initially declined. It was not until he remembered all of the anime shows he watched as a child that he realized that many people are introduced to anime through the English dubbed versions. In 1997, Freeman landed the role of Zelgadis Graywords in Slayers along with Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart and Veronica Taylor. He was the second and final voice actor to get the job, after Zelgadis' original voice actor, Daniel Cronin, lost contact with CPM after a year-long halt in the dubbing. Years later he moved to Los Angeles, and turned to the American animation voice acting grounds. He been best known for his work in Marvel Comics based productions such as The Spectacular Spider-Man, Wolverine and the X-Men and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He then starred as several versions of Roy Harper in Young Justice for DC Comics and Warner Bros. Since then, Freeman has had various roles throughout his career. He has appeared in many video game titles as memorable characters, such as Albedo from Namco's Xenosaga series, the god of the sun Helios in God of War III, Haji, Joel the 6th and Van Argeno in Blood+, the main protagonist Baldur in Silicon Knights's Too Human, Breakdown in Transformers: War for Cybertron, the Winter Soldier in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and Iron Man in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Freeman teaches classes, workshops, and performance lectures in the Los Angeles area. In addition to classes, Freeman has a website called Voice Acting Mastery which includes podcasts and other resources regarding voice acting. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Justy Ueki Tylor *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Zelgadis Graywords (eps. 18-26), Hallas (ep. 15), Actor (ep. 16) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Shōgo Amakusa, Reisui, General Aritomo Yamagata (eps. 64-93), Ryunosuke (ep. 63), Hitman (ep. 64), Bodyguard (ep. 65), Shiraishi (ep. 67), Cop (ep. 68), Villager (ep. 69), Shibata (eps. 79-82), Cop (ep. 89), Cop (ep. 91) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Zelgadis Graywords *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Tōga Kiryū, Dios (ep. 13) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Zelgadis Graywords *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Kōichiro Iketani (Tokyopop Dub) *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (1998) - Spark, Garrack (eps. 16-27), Maar, Groder (ep. 7), Gaberra (ep. 7) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Alan Gabriel *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Warrius Zero *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Mario Musicanova *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Alucard *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Sieg Hart, Shuda, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Straight Cougar, Councilmember (ep. 25) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Tenmei Uragasumi (eps. 10-11), Additional Voices *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Balmung (ep. 28) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Koichi Kimura, Loweemon, JagerLoweemon, Duskmon, Velgemon, Bakumon (ep. 9), Pipismon (ep. 20) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Togusa *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Itachi Uchiha (eps. 80-220), Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage, Shibi Aburame (ep. 79), Bar Patron (ep. 88) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Balmung *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Alex Row *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Tsume *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Wonrei, Gustav, Albert, Mamoru Iwajima, Kain, Orem, Mantis Joe Narrator (ep. 13), Concert Guard (ep. 14), Photographer (ep. 18), Mayor (ep. 20), Pressure Cooker (ep. 20) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Oh-ama-no-miko *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Haji, Joel Goldschmidt VI, Van Argiano, Forrest, Sorimachi, Tracker Car Operative (ep. 1), Principal (ep. 3), Poacher (ep. 7), Male Volunteer (ep. 9), Min's Boyfriend (ep. 11), Philip Rosenberg (ep. 18), British Official (ep. 33), Boy B (ep. 42), Director (ep. 48) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Bjorn Johannsen *''Doraemon'' (2005) - Deviln (ep. 42) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Seijuuro Shin, Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Jeremiah Gottwald, Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Thomas Norstein, Paparazzi (ep. 8), Security Guard (ep. 8) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Ebisu, Nigai, Itachi Uchiha, Rasa, Shibi Aburame, Reincarnated Ninja (Face Paint), Sand Ninja (ep. 6), Flashback Man #1 (ep. 177), Rogue Ninja (ep. 196), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 197), ANBU B (ep. 199), Chiyomatsu (ep. 202), Allied Ninja (ep. 261), Allied Ninja (ep. 274), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 280), Allied Ninja (ep. 300), Leaf Ninja (ep. 307), Land of This' Feudal Lord (ep. 309), Allied Ninja (ep. 312), Sasori's Father (ep. 319), Ninja B (ep. 431), Academy Student (ep. 482) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Jeremiah Gottwald *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Zelgadis Graywords *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Zelgadis Graywords *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Shizuo Heiwajima *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Tesshin Asano, Gangster (ep. 1), Commanding Officer (ep. 3) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Vilius, Slyger, Automatic Pilot *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Shizuo Heiwajima *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Jack Norman OVAs & Specials *''Virgin Fleet'' (1998) - Mau Sakisaka *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Villager A *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Alucard *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Isaac Hammond Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Doctor, Old Man (Central Park Media Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Operator *''Tokyo Godfathers'' (2003) - Miyuki's Father (NYAV Post Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Togusa *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Prince Justin / Turnip Head *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Omiji/Tsukekuro, Boom Operator *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Sand Ninja *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Dragon *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Frederick Downing *''Ponyo'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Grayson (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Xiao Ming *''Promare'' (2019) - Kray Foresight, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Captain / Man in Rags *''Judgment'' (2018) - Masaharu Kaito *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Will Turner Writer *Gungrave *Pokémon External Links *Crispin Freeman at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Crispin Freeman on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for Skypilot Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music